


My dear Watson

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Elementary [1]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Sherlock sempre se mostrou uma pessoa fria e jamais deixou transparecer rastros de afeição por alguém após deixar seu passado para trás, como ele irá reagir ao se deparar com o sequestro da pessoa que se tornou o ser mais importante de sua vida?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Series: Elementary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919581
Kudos: 1





	My dear Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Elementary e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a Robert Doherty e a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Joan finalmente estava de volta em casa. Apagou a luz de seu quarto e jogou-se na cama abraçando o travesseiro. Pensou sobre tudo que havia acontecido. Apesar de ser uma mulher de extrema inteligência e coragem, não conseguira evitar seu sequestro e ainda estava um tanto assustada. Não haviam lhe feito realmente muito mal, nem sequer haviam lhe batido, apenas ficara presa e sofrendo pressões psicológicas para salvar um criminoso baleado que após dois dias exigia meios de cura além do que suas capacidades permitiriam sem o equipamento adequado, porém o restante dos sequestradores recusavam-se a leva-lo a um hospital, temendo que isso os delatasse.

No final das contas o homem ferido havia sido assassinado a tiros pelo próprio primo bem diante dos olhos de Joan e dos demais presentes, assim que ela revelou que não seria mais possível salvá-lo sem o auxílio de um hospital. E ameaças de morte ela havia sofrido várias, especialmente depois de tornar-se inútil para os sequestradores, que apenas a mantinham viva com o propósito de atingir e tentar chantagear Sherlock.

Sherlock... Ficara tão preocupada com ele. No momento em que percebia seus sentidos desaparecerem quando foi levada, só pensou no que poderiam fazer com ele. Poderia ser levado junto com ela, ou pior, poderia nem estar mais vivo quando ela acordasse. Também pensou em Mycroft. Embora estivesse nas ideias de Sherlock que seu irmão mais novo tivesse algo a ver com os atos criminosos que andavam rodeando o trabalho deles, ela não queria acreditar nisso. E se ele mesmo também estivesse marcado para ser uma vítima? Sherlock estava estranho, calado, e notavelmente muito nervoso desde que haviam chegado em casa, embora satisfeito por ter Joan de volta quase sem nenhum arranhão. Ela podia perceber um ou outro pequeno machucado, talvez do momento em que fora brutalmente apagada, colocada na vã e transportada para o esconderijo. O toque do telefone chamou sua atenção e estendeu a mão para pegá-lo.

— Alô.

— Joan. Sou eu, Gregson.

— Olá, capitão.

— Bom... Torno a dizer que eu fico feliz que você esteja de volta e bem. Está dispensada para se reestabelecer nos próximos dias.

— Eu agradeço, capitão, mas estou realmente bem, não quero me afastar.

— Eu insisto, ao menos por um dia então.

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu.

— Eu devo dizer que estou... Um tanto surpreso com Holmes.

— Como assim? Ele me achou com seu raciocínio brilhante como sempre faz.

— Dessa vez tinha algo diferente... Ele é sempre brilhante em cada um dos casos que vocês resolvem, mas também tão frio e distante. Ele apareceu aqui como um furacão, desesperado, alterado, implorando com o olhar por ajuda imediata e urgente, como se houvessem lhe tirado tudo.

A consultora chinesa ergueu-se, sentando-se na cama e recostando-se na cabeceira, curiosa com as palavras do capitão.

— Acredite... Em todos esses anos eu nunca vi um homem crescido e decidido como Holmes segurar lágrimas na minha frente.

— O que...? – Ela sussurrou surpresa.

— No tempo em que você esteve desaparecida ele correu por essa cidade como um louco para encontrar o esconderijo dos seus sequestradores. Eu não sei o que você fez com ele, mas me convenço de que a decisão de te colocar como companhia dele foi a melhor possível. Você tem feito um excelente trabalho, Joan, tanto com Sherlock quanto como consultora.

— Novamente eu agradeço, capitão.

— Já tomei demais do seu tempo. Vá descansar.

Deixou o telefone de lado e vagou entre pensamentos confusos. Sherlock segurando lágrimas? Sabia que se tornara alguém importante para ele, mas não tinha ideia de que era tanto assim. Novamente sentiu o coração balançar entre os dois irmãos Holmes. A afeição entre Sherlock e Joan vinha crescendo bastante e ele estava se tornando alguém mais calmo e até mais educado ultimamente, se preocupava muito com Watson, como ele sempre a chamava, e já a havia surpreendido ao lhe contar o quanto ela era importante para ele, e que se alguém havia feito alguma grande diferença em sua vida, era ela. Sherlock também não parecia se importar de ficar brigado com ninguém, mas quando brigava com Joan seu comportamento mudava, mesmo que apenas ela notasse. Ficava calado, triste e distante, até encontrar um meio de lhe pedir desculpas, mesmo que indiretamente. E quando finalmente tudo parecia estar se equilibrando, Mycroft voltara do nada para bagunçar tudo, até mesmo seu coração.

Joan olhou para a porta fechada. Sabia que Sherlock estava parado ali fora, sabia que queria vê-la, mas ela era a única pessoa com quem ele se permitia ser gentil o suficiente para não incomodar após tantos transtornos nas últimas horas. Certamente ele ficaria ali parado até o amanhecer, como se a guardasse. Talvez estivesse mais assustado do que ela. E para quem era tão acostumado a se deparar com cadáveres, sangue, outras cenas nada agradáveis nas investigações, e que no passado sofrera os males devastadores da vida de um ex-drogado, era preciso bastante para assustá-lo.

Joan colocou os pés no chão e levantou-se, caminhando até a porta, a observando por alguns instantes. Abriu-a após acender a luz. Como havia previsto, Sherlock estava parado bem ali de frente para ela, com a cabeça baixa. Ele a olhou confuso e triste. Esperou que ele dissesse algo, mas o inglês não falou nada, algo típico dele num momento emocionalmente complicado.

— Vá descansar. Você também está esgotado.

Esperou que dessa vez ele falasse alguma coisa ou fosse embora, mas Sherlock deu-lhe um susto quando a agarrou num abraço, mesmo que um tanto desajeitado já que Sherlock nunca fora de viver abraçando ninguém ou demonstrando afeto de qualquer outra forma. Joan arregalou os olhos, prendeu a respiração por um segundo e inspirou fundo no instante seguinte, sem saber como reagir. Não teve coragem de erguer o rosto para olhar para Sherlock, mas ao sentir a cabeça dele encostar no topo da sua, apesar de seu coração parecer que ia sair pela boca, tentou se acalmar e fechou os olhos, o abraçando de volta, descobrindo que precisava sentir aquela segurança de que tudo havia acabado tanto quanto ele.

Dois minutos depois Sherlock a soltou devagar e ela finalmente ergueu os olhos para encontrar os dele, vendo além da confusão e medo, algo que nunca vira antes em seu olhar. Seria carinho?!

— Como... – ele começou hesitante, quase num sussurro, tentando desviar o olhar e encará-la ao mesmo tempo – Como eu já lhe disse... Se há alguém muito importante pra mim... E que fez uma grande diferença na minha vida... Foi você...

Ela continuou calada, em choque.

— Joan – ele disse, concluindo a frase, deixando-a ainda mais chocada.

Sherlock nunca a chamara de Joan, ao menos não quando falava diretamente com ela. Não soube de imediato como reagir. Estava grata e muito feliz por saber que era tão importante e querida. Conhecendo-o como ela conhecia, sabia que ele jamais diria algo daquela natureza duas vezes se não fosse verdade. Tomou ar e o encarou, sorrindo para ele quando tomou uma de suas mãos num afago suave.

— Eu estou bem agora. Amanhã de manhã tudo vai voltar a ser como antes. Isso está resolvido.

— Quero que descanse o quanto precisar.

— Muito obrigada, Sherlock – respondeu ainda sorrindo.

Pode ver um pequeno sorriso desajeitado, mas sincero, formar-se nos lábios dele e soltou sua mão, seguindo para seu quarto e tornando a apagar a luz. Certamente ele não iria dormir antes de ter certeza que ela estava bem e de fato em repouso. Sherlock tomou a liberdade de fechar a porta ao vê-la se deitar em sua cama e Joan ouviu seus passos quase totalmente silenciosos se distanciando na direção do outro quarto. Sherlock estava numa espécie de reaprendizado sobre o mundo desde que Joan chegara e lidar com sentimentos ou qualquer coisa parecida era algo novo e muito complicado para ele. Provavelmente queria lhe dizer muito mais do que havia falado, mas não conseguira. Certamente ele ainda demoraria a pegar no sono, mas aquela confusão interior fazia parte de seu aprendizado. Joan se acomodou debaixo do lençol e ainda olhando na direção da porta, adormeceu com uma tranquilidade que não esperava sentir naquela noite.


End file.
